


Память

by Mitlaure



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Размышления Фингона о народе от момента исхода до получения короны.
Kudos: 1





	Память

Финдекано Астальдо, старший сын принца Финголфина, задумчиво оглядывал белокаменный город. От причала отплывали корабли, унося прочь их родичей. Фингон не до конца еще понимал, почему отец пошел за Феанаро.

Вдаль уходили нолдор вслед за Арафинве, уводя уцелевших в резне телери. За что они так с ними? Почему эльф посмел поднять руку на эльфа? Слепая вера, ужасная клятва. Одна – на два Дома. Страшные слова, свинцом повисшие в стылой, давящей тишине. Кровью окроплены гавани Альквалонде, разграблены дома. Смерть пришла в Благословенные земли.   
_Проклятый Моринготто!_

Сияющая водная гладь. Земля, укрытая звездным покрывалом Варды. Отражается в море захваченный город, белые корабли-лебеди стали мелкими точками. Они вернутся? Тургон озвучил сомнения: те мысли, что были в головах народа. Их бросили? Но Финголфин верил, верили и те, кто был предан ему лично. Не унывал Финрод, а его сестра Артанис рвалась в бой прямо сейчас. «Никакой крови более!» - провозгласил Нолофинве. Он тоже верил.  
 _Глупая Клятва._  
Тургон, наверное, возликовал бы, говоря брату с отцом о своей правоте. Казалось бы, они могли еще вернуться, догнать войско Финарфина.  
Вдалеке полыхало зарево пожара. Трещало и плакало неслышно дерево, погибая в прожорливом огне. Эльфы шептались, а Фингон не верил своим глазам. Их предали. Майтимо предал. Как он мог?! Зачем?  
Оставался один путь. Но лишь безумец ступит на него.  
\- Мой народ, нам, кто участвовал в братоубийственной резне, нет места в Благословенном краю! – Эльфы, до этого перешептывающиеся, затихли вовсе, что, казалось, тишина стала практически ощутимой, слышимой. Кажется, прислушаешься, и услышишь отголоски осанвэ, чужое дыхание, сердцебиение взволнованное. Ничто не нарушало молчания скорбного, отчаянного, непонимающего, боязливого.  
 _Жутко._  
\- Позволь, отец, - собственный голос, чудилось Фингону, звучал слишком громко. Усталый король сошел с помоста, на котором недавно стоял Феанор. Или давно? В голове гулом стоял его крик: «К бою! Отбивайте корабли!». Финголфин пошатнулся.  
\- Мы можем остаться здесь, но будет ли это правильно? – обратился к народу старший принц и продолжил: - Мы, те, кто проливал кровь братьев своих, имеем ли на это право? Нет! Это будет грабежом, неуважение к тем, кто пал здесь. Нужно очистить город от следов бойни и уйти.  
Поднялся гул – вскочила, вырвавшись из хватки брата, Артанис. Тургон зло сдернул со штандарта знамя Первого Дома. Взгляды обратились к Нолофинве.  
Хэлкараксе. Безумное, отчаянное решение. Но он обещал, поклялся идти за старшим.

Фингону больно вспоминать это. Atar. Ada. Отец. Сколько всего в одном слове, в невысказанных мыслях. Король ушел один, вызвал на бой Моргота.   
_Проклятый Моринготто!_  
Из-за него Астальдо лишился самого родного. Кузены далеко. Брат после смерти жены и детей стал совсем мрачен. Валар, за что?   
Король проиграл бой. Но крик Врага, вселивший надежду в души эльфов, услышал весь Белерианд.

Венец неприятно сжимает виски, давит своей тяжестью. Он в ответе за свой народ. Фингон стоит на ступенях дома и смотрит на тех, кто прошел с ними вздыбленные льды и сполна испил из горькой чаши предательства.  
 _Король умер. Да здравствует король!_


End file.
